<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Pildoras" (Billdip) by Drakstym</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600785">"Pildoras" (Billdip)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym'>Drakstym</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BillDip, Locura, M/M, Medicina, pildoras, trastorno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Que píldoras tomarias si ves a un demonio que debería estar muerto? </p><p>Billdip</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher &amp; Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Pildoras" (Billdip)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Lo harás?, ¿le harás caso a <em>shooting</em> <em>star</em> y tomaras las píldoras? - El rubio flotaba al rededor del castaño. Y este, hastiado tomó una pastilla y la trago, sin agua.</p><p>El rubio deshizo la sonrisa y desapareció. Dipper suspiro, aliviado.</p><p>Pero de repente Bill volvió a aparecer carcajeándose.</p><p>-¿Creíste que podías librarte de mi tan fácilmente? Hahaha, no te recordaba tan ingenuo  <em>pinetree-</em></p><p>El castaño solo atinó a poner una cara de susto y salir corriendo de su dormitorio hacia el de su gemela.</p><p>-¿Dipper?, ¿que sucede? -</p><p>-Aun lo veo Mabel, lo veo-</p><p>-Oh, chico-</p><p>Al parecer nadie más que Dipper podía ver a Bill, como si este fuera su fantasma personal que no lo dejaría. Y parecía que la niña castaña no le creía, pues se supone que el dorito iluminati ya no existía y de ser así, no podía salir de Gravity Falls.</p><p>No quería admitirlo, pero, ¿que tal si su hermano se obsesionó tanto con el pueblo?, incluso había pensado en dejarla y quedarse, en su mente, ese pensamiento no era tan descabellado, pero no se lo diría a su hermano.</p><p>Habían ido al psicólogo después de unas cuantas apariciones e intercambios de palabras. Ella no dijo nada y solo escucho, recetó las píldoras y pareció funcionar las primeras veces.</p><p>~•~•</p><p>Dipper se encontraba en su dormitorio haciendo la tarea, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.</p><p>-¿Necesitas algo Mabel? -</p><p>Pregunto el castaño, cuando no recibió respuesta, volteo, pero no era su gemela la que estaba allí, sino Bill. Lo que asustó aún más a Dipper, pues antes el demonio era intangible. Estiró su mano para tomar las píldoras. Bill tomó su mentón, acercándose a el, hasta rozar sus labios.</p><p>-¿Lo harás pinetree?. ¿Hacerle caso a <em>shooting star, </em>y a la psiquiatra?.¿Tomar las <em>píldoras</em>? -</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>